


Players

by roseveare



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Luffy POV, Nakama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Players

Luffy doesn't really understand the game, but then he doesn't care to.

"Oi, dumbass, everyone can see your cards." Zoro stops pretending to sleep for long enough to nudge him with his stretched-out foot, and he laughs and curls his body forward over his hands.

It's just... that it's not very _interesting_...

"You can't put that down." The air from Nami's lazy slap wafts his ear as he ducks. "It doesn't make sense, and I already _told_ you that. You said you could play this game!"

"I can!" He shuffles the cards around, eying them suspiciously from all angles and trying to remember what Nami said last time, or what Usopp said the time before that. Wait - those, _those_ are the same little symbols as _those_ , and maybe--

"Finally," Sanji mutters, and then really _looks_ at the cards in their centre, looks annoyed, and throws his own down with a noise of disgusted surrender.

It's nice and all, that he won, but they're playing for a pile of tacks and not MEAT so it's not as though it matters.

Usopp shakes his shoulder and he looks up from the pack that Nami handed him with the tacks. "You know you have to deal those sometime, right?"

"Oh. Yeah." That's one card for everyone, in the same order each time, though there's a bit of shuffling about when he gives Zoro too many. He fumbles the new cards that are left in his hand, glances, picks, and swiftly tosses them down, the way he's seen Nami do. 

She _groans_. "You don't know how to play this game at all, do you? Do you even _want_ to play, Luffy?"

Ack! "I _do_!" And he sits up straighter, and snatches the fallen cards back, and tries to _think_ , dammit, because he can do this. He _can_ , and they're gonna make him sit it out if he doesn't try. "Aaaah... ummmm... no... no... yeah! Okay!" He slaps down his cards again, and this time Sanji grunts and takes his turn, so they must be okay. 

...They're his nakama, but they're all _really dumb_ sometimes.

They're all so good at _missing the point_.

It's not about watching the bright, greasy, well-thumbed cards change hands. Who wants to look at those? No... It's the crease on Usopp's forehead and the way he leans so intently into the game, the calculation that glitters in Nami's eyes even though they're only playing for tacks, the way Sanji's lips press down on his cigarette and the way his elegant hands hold the cards, the way Zoro gives nothing away at all...

Luffy doesn't care about the stupid game. It doesn't mean he doesn't want to play it with them.


End file.
